vanguard_sandbox_kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Halloween Town
}} Halloween Town ist eine Welt, die auf s Film "A Nightmare before Christmas" basiert. Das Weihnachtsdorf kam erst in Kingdom Hearts II dazu. In Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix wurde noch eine eigene Titelmusik hinzugefügt, außerdem tragen Sora, Goofy und Donald jeweils ein neues Kostüm. In Kingdom Hearts II ist diese Welt erst betretbar, sobald Sora zuvor die Welt Port Royal besucht und der erste Handlungsstrang abgeschlossen ist und er mit dem Gumi-Jet den kosmischen Pfad Scherbenbresche gesichert hat. Orte Basierend auf den Feiertag Halloween ist Halloween Town eine sehr düstere Welt mit einer immer währenden Nacht. Die hellste Lichtquelle bildet der Vollmond. Das Thema, welches sich über die gesamte Gestaltung zieht, könnte mit verdreht, Gothic und Grusel zusammengefasst werden. Der Fallbeil-Platz ist nach der Guillotine in diesem Ort benannt. Auch ein Brunnen mit gift-grünem Wasser liegt zentral. In Kingdom Hearts II wendet sich dieser Ort gegen Sora & Co., da sie vom Brunnen getroffen, von Türen geschlagen, von der Guillotine zerschnitten und den Abwassergittern vergast werden, was immer ein wenig Schaden hinzufügt. In beiden Spielen hat Dr. Finkelsteins Laboratorium einen zentralen Wert in der Handlung. In der Nähe ist ein Friedhof, welcher als Verbindung zu anderen Abschnitten gilt. In beiden Spielen führt der Friedhof zum Spiral-/Mondscheinhügel, der einen wirbeligen Hügel enthält und welcher in Kingdom Hearts sich strecken kann, um zur Steinbrücke zu führen.In Kingdom Hearts II führt der Friedhof außerdem zu dem Hinterland, einem sehr einsamen Wald, in dessen Baumstämme feierliche Symbole eingeritzt sind zu den Feiertagen: Weihnachten, Ostern, St. Patrick's Day, Erntedankfest, Tag der Unabhängigkeit und Valentinstag. In Kingdom Hearts: reist man über den Mondscheinhügel zur Brücke, gelangt man dann zu Oogie Boogies Gut, dem Spielzimmer und seiner Folterkammer, wo man gegen ihn das erste Mal kämpft. In Kingdom Hearts II gelangt man durch den Baum im Hinterland in den Weihnachtshügel, der schnurstracks zur Zuckerstangengasse führt, welches hier als Weihnachtsland bekannt ist. In der Weihnachtsland kann man den Weihnachtsmann höchst persönlich im Haus des Nikolaus treffen, der auch seine eigene Spielzeugfabrik mit Verpackungs- und Versandraum enthält. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt betritt man den Weihnachtsbaumplatz, um gegen die Marionette zu kämpfen. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts'' ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Die Welt und deren Bewohner tauchen in Form von Soras Erinnerungen im Schloss des Entfallens auf. Bei der Ankunft von Sora, Donald und Goofy treffen sie auf Jack Skellington, der versucht, die Herzlosen aufgrund ihrer Angriffe loszuwerden, anstatt sie nur zu erschrecken. Jack geht daraufhin zu Dr. Finkelstein, während Sora, Donald und Goofy ihm folgen. Einmal im Labor, offenbart Dr. Finkelstein seine neueste Erfindung: Ein Trank, um die "wahren Erinnerungen" eines Menschen wiederherzustellen, die vom Lauf der Zeit unbeeinflusst sind. Irgendwie bringt der Trank jedoch die Herzlosen dazu, einzudringen. Während Dr. Finkelstein sicher ist, dass er das Problem lösen kann, scheint der Trank gestohlen worden zu sein. Sora und Jack schließen sich zusammen, um diesen Trank wieder zu beschaffen. Jack vermutet, das der Trank sich vermutlich in den Händen von Sally befindet. Sie finden sie auch alsbald mit dem Zaubertrank. Aus Neugier, was dieser Trank bewirken kann, intrigiert Oogie Boogie, der aus der Nähe springt und den Trank schnappt und ihn umher schwingt. Oogie sagt ihnen dann, dass er plane, diesen Trank zu trinken um zu sehen, welche Schrecken er in Halloween Town entfesseln kann. Sora und die anderen machen Jagd auf ihn, aber es ist zu spät, um Oogie davon abzuhalten, den Trank zu trinken. Nachdem er davon getrunken hat, schicken Oogies wahre Erinnerungen ihn in einen tiefen Zustand der Angst und er kämpft gegen die Gruppe, wird aber dennoch von Sora und den Freunden bezwungen. Als etwas später Sora wieder im Labor eintrifft, lehnt er es ab, die übrig gebliebenen Tropfen dieser Formel auszuprobieren. Er erinnert sich daran, dass er zuvor bei einer Begegnung mit Axel, diesem versprochen hat, dass er versuchen wird seine Erinnerungen selbst wieder zu erlangen. Parallel zu Sora, betritt Riku im Kellergeschoss des Schloss des Entfallens eine auf Erinnerungen basierende Version von Halloween Town. Während seiner Erkundungen in der menschenleeren Welt, begegnet er Oogie Boogie und es kommt zu einem Kampf, den Riku gewinnt. Danach begibt er sich zum Refugium des Siegers und Riku verlässt diese Welt. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ;Erster Besuch Kurz vor der Ankunft von Sora, Donald und Goofy läuft Jack Skellington, welcher sich in Begleitung von Zero befindet, schnurstracks auf einem Baum zu, indem ein Weihnachtsbaum-Symbol eingeritzt ist. Er öffnet dabei die Tür und schaut einen kurzen Moment hinein, dann wird er von einem Sog ins innere des Baums hineingeschleudert. Als Sora, Donald und Goofy nach Halloween Town zurückkehren, hat sich ihre äußere Erscheinung dieser Welt angepasst. Gleich bei ihrer Ankunft begegnen sie Zero auf dem Friedhof. Die Freunde begeben sich so dann zum Fallbeil-Platz und währen sie sich umschauen, sehen sie plötzlich Jack, wie er mit seinem Renntier-Schlitten-Gespann sich auf den Platz zubewegt. Er begrüßt die Freunde mit einem fröhlichen Weihnachten und diese sind darüber verwundert. Jack erzählt ihnen dann, dass er sich in Weihnachtsstimmung befinde und er der Meister der Weihnacht sein möchte. Da er dazu den Segen von Nicki Graus braucht, will er sich deshalb ins Weihnachtsland begeben. Jack möchte in diesem Jahr anstelle Halloween zu feiern, dass Weihnachtsfest in Halloween Town ausrichten. Dann sagt ihnen Jack, dass sie aber zuerst Sally suchen müssen, da sie an etwas arbeitet, ohne das kein professioneller Weihnachtsmann auskommen kann. dann fordert er die Freunde auf, ihn zu begleiten. Sora grübelt derweil über die Idee von Jack nach, ein Weihnachten im Halloween Stil zu feiern, als er von Jack zur Eile gerufen wird. Die Freunde beschließen ihm zu folgen. In der Zwischenzeit befindet sich Dr. Finkelstein in seinem Labor und ist intensiv mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt. Furcht, Angst und Schrecken welche sich auch im Labor befinden, hecken derweil wieder einen streich aus. Dann betritt Jack Dr. Finkelsteins Laboratorium und er fragt nach Sally und er wird von Dr. Finkelstein gerügt, da dieser sich mitten in einem Experiment befinde und Jack ihn nur störe. Furcht, Angst und Schrecken tragen derweil eine seltsame Apparatur davon, als plötzlich Sally das Labor betritt. Da dieser seltsame Apparat den dreien zu schwer ist, werfen sie ihn kurzerhand in die Luft, wo er dann auf einem Tisch im Labor landet und nach einigen elektrischen Entladungen sich in einer Explosion auflöst. Die drei Plagegeister verlassen kichernd das Labor, während ihnen Dr. Finkelstein nachbrüllt. Dann fragt Jack bei Sally nach, ob sie fertig geworden sei und sie bedauert, dass sie mit ihrer Arbeit für ihn noch nicht fertig sei. Jack beruhigt sie und beim verlassen des Labors will ihm Sally noch etwas sagen, aber Jack meint, dass er jetzt unbedingt "Nicky Graus" treffen muss und verlässt das Labor. Sally wendet sich dann an Sora, mit der Befürchtung dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde, wenn Jack seinen Plan umsetzt und sie bittet ihn, auf Jack aufzupassen. während Sora in Gedanken versunken ist, kommt Jack erneut herein und er fragt Sora nach dessen "Kameraden", die draußen am Platz herumlungern und ihm den Spaß an Halloween und Weihnachten versauen. Dann erinnert er sich, dass es sich um Herzlose handelt und Sora reagiert energisch und er sagt zu Jack, dass diese bestimmt nicht zu ihm gehören würden. Sora sagt ihm dann enthusiastisch, dass sie sich zuerst um die Herzlosen kümmern werden und anschließend mit Jack den Weihnachtsmann aufsuchen werden, sehr zum Missfallen von Donald. Als sie sich anschließend nach draußen zum Fallbeil-Platz begeben, befinden sich viele Herzlose auf dem Platz und der Bürgermeister fordert vergebens die Herzlosen auf, Halloween Town sofort zu verlassen. Danach ruft er verzweifelt nach Jack. Als die Freunde hinzukommen, beginnt der Kampf auf dem Platz gegen die Herzlosen. Nach dem diese besiegt worden sind, ist Jacks einzige Sorge, dass "Nicky Graus" wegen dem ganzen Tohuwabohu nicht entspannt genug das Fest arrangieren kann. Dann meint er, dass der Nikolaus Leibwächter bräuchte und er fragt die Freunde, ob sie das hinbekommen würden. Wieder mal zum Missfallen von Donald bestätigt Sora, dass sie es hinbekommen würden. Währenddessen sind Furcht, Angst und Schrecken mit ihrer Badewanne unterwegs und überlegen sich, was sie das nächste mal anstellen können. Als die Badewanne plötzlich stoppt, stehen sie vor Malefiz. Sie sind ihr gegenüber sehr respektlos, aber Malefiz gebietet ihnen zu schweigen. Als sie erkennen, dass Malefiz eine Hexe ist, beginnen sie sich vor ihr zu fürchten. Dann meint Malefiz, dass die drei ihr noch nützlich sein könnten und sie fordert die Rasselbande auf, mit ihr zu kommen, damit sie von ihr die wahre Bedeutung von "Grausig" lernen. Die Freunde begeben sich in der Zwischenzeit zum Friedhof und erreichen ein Waldstück im Hinterland. Als sie dann vor dem Baum mit der Tür stehen, auf der sich ein geschmückter Tannenbaum als Symbol für Weihnachten befindet, erzählt Jack den Freunden, dass diese Tür zum Weihnachtsland führt und er sie gefunden habe. Desweiteren erzählt er den Freunden dass der Spuk an Halloween ihn ermüdet und er sich nach was Neuem gesehnt habe. Voller Neugier kann es Sora nicht mehr abwarten und er fordert Jack auf, diese Tür zu öffnen, was auch Jack unverzüglich macht. Dann springt Sora zuerst in die Öffnung im Baum, gefolgt von den Freunden, dabei wirbeln sie dann in einem Tunnel aus Licht dem Weihnachtsland entgegen. Als sie dann dort ankommen, landen sie alle bei einem Baum mit einem Kürbiskopf als Symbol für Halloween. Überwältigt von der weißen Pracht des Weihnachtsland, können es die Freunde kaum erwarten, den Nikolaus zu treffen und sie verlassen den Weihnachtshügel und laufen zum Weihnachtsdorf. Kaum haben Sora und die Freunde die Zuckerstangen-Gasse betreten, werden sie auch schon von Herzlosen angegriffen, jedoch werden diese auch mit Hilfe eines auf dem Platz befindlichen Karussells schnell besiegt. Danach betritt die Gruppe das Haus des Nikolaus. Als Sora dann den Nikolaus erblickt, ist er erstaunt. sie werden sogleich vom Nikolaus begrüßt und er fragt sie, ob sie wegen der Liste gekommen seien, in der alles über die Freunde steht. Sora geht auf ihn zu und der Nikolaus fragt ihn nach seinem Namen. Dann schaut er in seiner Liste nach und er sagt dann zu Sora, dass er zwar noch in seiner Liste steht, aber mit dem Vermerk, dass Sora einst vor sieben Jahren allen erzählt habe, dass er nicht an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt. Was der Nikolaus bedauert und bei Sora, der dies anscheinend völlig vergaß, zum verzweifeln bringt. Dann fragt Donald wegen ihm und Goofy nach und der Nikolaus blinzelt wohlwollend, was Donald zum begeistern bringt. Danach fragt Jack beim Nikolaus nach, ob er auch auf der Liste steht. Als er erwähnt, dass er Jack heißt, fragt der Nikolaus nach, "Jack Skellington?" und er steht von seinem Sitzplatz auf, da er ein Geräusch bei den hinteren Räumlichkeiten hört und dann fragt er etwas ärgerlich, welchen Ärger ihm diesmal Jack angeschleppt habe. Danach begibt er sich zur Tür und er verlässt den Raum und lässt die Freunde alleine zurück. Die Gruppe beschließt, dem Nikolaus zu folgen und sie betreten die Versandzentrale der Spielzeugfabrik. Während sich der Nikolaus umschaut, werden sie ohne es zu merken, von Malefiz, Furcht, Angst und Schrecken beobachtet, die sich weiter Oben vor einer Tür aufhalten. Malefiz triumphiert, da Jack auch Sora und seine Freunde mitgebracht hat und sie sich ihrer mit einem Streich entledigen könne. Sie werden aber vom Nikolaus bemerkt, der fragt, wer sie seinen. Malefiz verschwindet sogleich in einer giftgrünen Wolke, während Schrecken mit einer Schleuder eines der Fenstergläser beschädigt, worauf die drei Racker durch das Fenster nach Draußen gelangen. Als Jack ihre Namen erwähnt, ist der Weihnachtsmann beunruhigt. Jack versichert ihm, dass die drei nicht zu Ihm und seinen Freunden gehören. Der Nikolaus fordert Jack danach auf, die drei zu ihm zu bringen, damit er ihnen die Leviten lesen kann. Jack möchte mit ihm noch über den Grund seines Besuchs sprechen, jedoch wird er vom Nikolaus abgewiesen, dass er damit warten müsse, da er zuerst nach seiner Fabrik nachschauen müsse, ob dort alles in Ordnung sei. Sora und die Freunde begeben sich dann auch nach draußen, um die drei Racker einzufangen. Zur selben Zeit hat Malefiz Oogie Boogie wiederbelebt (obwohl er an Amnesie leidet) und hat ihn dazu gebracht, Nikolaus gegenwärtige Maschine in eine Herzlos machende Maschine umzuwandeln. Malefiz hat "Furcht", "Angst" und "Schrecken", die Oogie unterstützen und ihnen sogar erlaubt, einen furchterregenden Herzlosen zu benutzen. Sora, Donald und Goofy versuchen Jacks Plan als Weihnachtsmann aufzutreten zu stoppen, während sie zugleich versuchen, die Mission der Herzlosen zu beenden. ;Zweiter Besuch Bei ihrem zweiten Besuch erfahren Sora, Donald und Goofy von Jack, dass Weihnachtsgeschenke gestohlen wurden und sie beschließen herauszufinden, von wem und zu welchem Zweck diese entwendet werden. Nachdem sie entdeckt haben, dass weder Furcht, Angst und Schrecken noch die Herzlosen schuld daran sind, besuchen sie den Nikolaus und bitten ihn, Falsche Geschenke für sie zu machen, um den wahren Dieb hervorzulocken. Nachdem sie sich in einer riesigen Kiste versteckt haben, überraschen sie den Dieb, der sich zufälligerweise als ein Experiment von Dr. Finkelstein erweist. Es kommt dabei zu einem Kampf mit der tobenden Maschine, aber Sora und die Freunde können sie schließlich bezwingen. Etwas später erfahren sie von Dr. Finkelstein, dass das Experiment nur über das Glück wissen wollte, das Weihnachten bringt. Jack glaubt die ganze Zeit, dass die Geschenke in den Verpackungen die Magie des eigentlichen Weihnachten sei, aber er lernt von Sora, dass das Prinzip an Weihnachten was zählt, das Geben an andere sei. Danach teilen sich Jack und Sally einen romantischen Moment im Schnee. Donald und Goofy trösten Sora darüber, Kairi ein echtes Weihnachtsgeschenk zu schenken, eines dass aus seinem Herzen kommt. Einige Zeit nach der Niederlage von Xemnas trifft sich Jack mit allen Bewohnern in Dr. Finkelsteins Labor um über seine Pläne für das nächste Halloween zu diskutieren. Charaktere Charakter Aussehen ;Sora Sora trägt in dieser Welt eine überwiegend schwarze Bekleidung, die der eines Vampir ziemlich ähnlich ist. Seine Schulterstücke sind grau. Dazu trägt er weiße Handschuhe. Seine schwarze Hose ist weit geschnitten und endet an seinen Knien. Dazu trägt er schwarz und rot gestreifte Strümpfe. Seine Füße stecken in sehr großen, schwarzen Schuhen, die einen Silberstreifen als Verzierung haben. Er hat Skelettfledermaus-Flügel auf seinem Rücken und er trägt eine Halloween-Maske auf der rechten Seite seiner Stirn. Seine Augenpartie ist geschwärzt, um mit der gespenstischen Umgebung zu verschmelzen. ;Donald Donald trägt hier, wie bei einer Mumie, nur Bandagen, die um seinen Körper gewickelt sind. Die Bandagen bedecken aber nur einen Teil seines Körpers, ansonsten ist der Rest von ihm unsichtbar, mit Ausnahme seines Gesichts, seiner Füße und seines Feder-Schwanz. Seine Augenpartie ist ebenfalls schwarz gefärbt um ihm ein unheimliches Aussehen zu geben. ;Goofy Goofy hat hier das Aussehen eines Ungeheuers von Frankenstein, mit einem irren Blick. Anstelle seines Huts trägt er eine riesige Schraube auf seinem Kopf. Seine Nase verläuft spitz nach oben und sieht wie die von Jack Skellingtons Hund Zero aus. Er trägt eine braun, schwarze zerfledderte, mit Flicken versehene Hose, die mit einem Hosenträger gehalten wird. Darunter trägt er einen rötlich braunen Rollkragen Pullover. Seine Füße stecken in kaputten Schuhen, die seine Zehen vorne unbedeckt zeigen. Seine bräunlich gelbliche Jacke, die er trägt und für seine Größe zu kurz ist, trägt er offen. ;Riku ;König Micky Gegner Bitte beachten, dass die normal geschriebenen Namen einen normalen Kampf gegen diesen Gegner aufzeigen, wobei die fettgeschriebenen Namen die Endgegner des jeweiligen Ortes sind. Herzlose Niemande Jemande Trivia *In dem Hinterland sieht man fünf weitere Türen, jede mit einem Symbol versehen, welches die einzelnen Feiertage repräsentiert: Ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt, das Osterei, ein Herz, der Truthahn und der Feuerwerkskörper. Weblinks